


Accidental meetings.

by starbucks22



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Padmé Amidala Lives, Post-Book: Ahsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbucks22/pseuds/starbucks22
Summary: Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Padme's Amidala certainly do not mean to crash a ship, but that's exactly what happens. Luckily enough, Ahsoka, who they haven't seen in years, is nearby with a place for them to rest up while the ship gets fixed.





	Accidental meetings.

**Author's Note:**

> The Empire still exists, Anakin just isn't Vader. Hope you enjoy the story!

"Do we have to do this?" 

Anakin Skywalker stumbled alongside his wife and best friend as they tried to get in to town, which was thankfully not far away. 

Even more thankfully, they were meeting Ahsoka.

"Yes, we have to do this. We wouldn't even be here if you didn't crash the ship," Obi-Wan mumbled. 

"That doesn't mean I want to walk all the way into town!" 

"Then don't crash things!" 

Padme didn't even bother getting involved. She simply rolled her eyes as she walked ahead of the bickering duo. 

After around half an hour later and the fact that she found Ahsoka, she stopped and waved, causing Anakin and Obi-Wan to stop walking and look around. 

Ahsoka hadn't seen them yet. Her hands were flying all over the place as she was in the middle of a story, bright smile on her face as someone talked back. Her smile got even brighter as she bursted out laughing, before finally seeming to sense that there were people behind her. 

"You guys!"

Her smile didn't fade much as she ran over to the trio, looking over them to make sure they weren't hurt too badly. 

"You should be fine, but if you need a place to stay until the ship is fixed, you can come with us. Advanced warning, it's really loud and you'll see a couple of really excited people."

After the trio looked at each other and nodded, Ahsoka walked into the ship, someone walking in front of her. Once everyone got on board, they took off. 

******

The Ghost was just as loud as she warned, lightsabers wooshing and people cheering. However, it immediately fell silent as they all walked inside. 

Hera went over to greet them before walking back to everyone else, one of which who was watching them with wide eyes. 

"You're Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Padme Amidala!" 

The lightsaber the teenager had been holding turned off and was tossed to the floor as she rushed over energetically. 

"Hi, I'm Ezra Bridger! I'm a Jedi Padawan. What are you guys doing here?" 

"Anakin here crashed our ship," Obi-Wan said with a glare. 

"I did not!" 

"How about we just do some introductions?" a new voice asked. A lady, probably in her 30's, stood there with a frown on her face as she tried to keep them from arguing. 

"Yeah, that's probably for the best," Ahsoka agreed, walking over to stand by the lady's side. 

Her frown immediately turned into a small smile as she turned her attention back to the Jedi. 

"I'm Kaeden Larte. The girl in the back is my little sister Miara. You're names?"

"Didn't I just say them?" Ezra asked. 

"I don't want them from you, I want them from them."

"Anakin Skywalker."

"Ben-"

"Liar."

Obi-Wan blinked a bit. "Excuse me?"

"Kae, stop," Ahsoka mumbled. "Sorry, she's suspicious."

"Protective. I'm protective of you. Oh, uh, and the others too." 

"Cute. Anyway, over there is Kanan and Hera, they're dating and don't let them tell you otherwise. There's some food down the hall, just down there." 

Most of them left, Anakin not included.

"So, Snips," he began once they were alone. "Is she nice? When she's not calling people out like that?" 

"Oh, ye- oh boy, don't you even dare give me the same kind of lecture you gave me when I thought I liked Lux." 

"I actually wasn't going to bother. This is the same kind of thing?" 

"Kriff," she mumbled. "If you must know, she's my girlfriend." 

He smiled and wiped a fake tear from his eye. "My little Snips, all grown up!" 

"I will gut you," she deadpanned.

Simply grinning as he walked into the Ghost's kitchen, he clearly didn't believe her, but wouldn't have it any other way. 

Maybe it was a good thing he ended up with her.


End file.
